


melody

by olr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaeyu, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Song fic, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olr/pseuds/olr
Summary: a love story told through song.music is the universal language of mankind.- henry wadsworth longfellow⁑ will be updating tags and ratings





	melody

**Author's Note:**

> cause i have hella feelings for you
> 
> im only a fool for you
> 
> and maybe you're too good for me
> 
> \- idfc / black bear

morning time breaks but tzuyu has been awake for longer than the sunlight has lit up the room. the morning is unbearably quiet in between the crisp sheets. the white walls and the white sheets and the glowing light should remind tzuyu of heaven but heaven isnt as simple as a room or a morning or a feeling. heaven is lying next to her. 

tzuyu doesnt want to look, she stares out into the room instead. but she knows what she looks like. she knows her hair is dark brown and messy and her fringe is separated into barcodes. she knows shes wearing a thin black sweater and it's probably raised exposing her stomach. she knows shes lying against the pillow with full cherry lips gently parted. she knows theres a spattering of moles across her face and neck and arms and body. she knows her eyes are softly shut and her delicate lashes are rested against her under eyes. she knows that her arms are lifted above her head with her hands barely grasping the pillow. she knows her feet are poking out from the messy sheets. she knows, doesnt look. because this isnt tzuyus first morning with chaeyoung. shes spent more than enough early hours gazing at the girl with the cherry lips.

the mornings are never as peaceful as they seem. tzuyu wishes she could be like the other people, that they could be like the other people. waking up tangled in each others arms, clinging onto the last few drops of sleep. but no, the mornings are never peaceful. they are filled with doubt and nerves and fear. tzuyu wants to be like the other people, she wants it to be awkward in the good ways and not in the bad. she wants to wake up in painful positions with one of chaeyoungs sharp elbows jabbing her stomach and her hair stuck in her mouth. she wants to. she never does. chaeyoung always asks her why she gets out of bed when she wakes up, she doesnt answer. she doesnt want to and she wont.

the truth is that tzuyu is scared, she is terrified. she likes chaeyoung, she likes her so much and she is terrified. chaeyoung doesnt feel the same way, she doesnt. shes made this very clear several nights (and mornings) ago. this is just a chill thing right, you know that, its not a big deal, you know that right, like im not gonna go to my friends and call you my girlfriend, you know that right, its just us, right? tzuyu knows that and she smiled and nodded like her heart wasnt breaking. then chaeyoung kissed her and tzuyu pressed closer as if it would make her forget.

it didnt.

tzuyu had lived a flawfree, nice life, so suppose it was time for things to get messed up. chaeyoung was perfect for that, she was sensual without trying and messy without seeming wrong. chaeyoung was unlike any other person tzuyu had met. her lips tasted differently then she imagined any other persons would. the others seemed bland compared to her. she was so soft and alluring. tzuyu had no chance. and chaeyoung didnt give her one.

the mornings where never peaceful no matter how desperately tzuyu wished they were but their love wasnt so the mornings never would be.

"tzuyu..."

and the day commences.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!✍
> 
> i dont know how often i'll be updating this, depends if people will even like it lol


End file.
